godzillatoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandai Creation
Bandai Creation is the United States division of Bandai, and has released ten waves of Godzilla figures in the United States since 2002 in the 6.5" size, as well as three 12" figures, two sets of 2.5"/3.5" figures, Tokyo Vinyls, and Chibi sets. Most of the 6.5" figures are based on releases in the Movie Monsters Series. Main Figures All ten waves have included 6.5" figures, and beginning with the third, they had a slight increase to 7" tall. The first two waves stand the same scale as Bandai's Movie Monsters Series. Wave 1 (2002) These figures were sold in a red box with Godzilla 2000 blowing fire into the foreground. *Godzilla 1954 *Burning Godzilla (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) *Rainbow Mothra (Rebirth of Mothra 2) *Gigan (Godzilla vs. Gigan) ((Sometimes said to be based on the 1973 suit) *Pack of Destruction (Mothra, Minya (Baby Godzilla), Mothra Larva, Burning Godzilla, Destroyah, Godzilla, Gigan, Godzilla, Manda, Mogera and Destroyah Crab) fig. 3.5-4 inches tall *Godzilla Crumble Zone (Godzilla 2001, King Ghidorah, Crawling Baragon, Mothra Adult and Mothra Larva.(3.5-4 inch figs) collapsable buildings, vehicles) $_57.jpg|Godzilla 1954 .jpg|Burning Godzilla 0902_bg_mothra.jpg|Rainbow Mothra 4141852962_79bfc52985_z.jpg|Gigan $(KGrHqZ,!o4E-vqFo+iMBQ!iU+Q3sQ~~60_57.jpg|Front of the Wave 1 Box (Godzilla 1954 pictured) $(KGrHqF,!nME-0nlEHJGBQ!iVJsOk!~~60_57.jpg|Back of the Wave 1 Box Wave 2 (2005) These were sold in a box nearly identical to the first wave, aside from the new figures shown on back instead of the older ones. *Godzilla 2001 (Godzilla, Mothra & King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack) *SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla *King Ghidorah (Godzilla, Mothra & King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack) *Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II) 2009_0128Image0007.jpg|Godzilla 2001 dsc_0286.jpg|SpaceGodzilla 0103_godzilla3.jpg|King Ghidorah PC152358.jpg|Mechagodzilla PA271682.jpg|Back of the Wave 2 box Wave 3 (2006) They were sold in a similar sized box, but now it was blue with Godzilla 2004 in the background. The Godzilla logo was changed to the Final Wars-based logo. *Godzilla 2004 (Godzilla: Final Wars) *Gigan 2004 (Godzilla: Final Wars) *Rodan 2004 (Godzilla: Final Wars) *Anguirus 2004 (Godzilla: Final Wars) 4126072564_c214a2ec86_z.jpg|Godzilla 2004 PA281707.jpg|Gigan 2004 P9010589.jpg|Rodan 2004 4126072232_e7c96c07ed_z.jpg|Anguirus 2004 bandaiCreationsFigureG2005.jpg|Front of the Wave 3 box (Godzilla 2004 pictured) bandaiCreationsFigureBack3.jpg|Back of the Wave 3 box Wave 4 (2007) The fourth wave box was gray featuring Godzilla 2004 and the Showa versions of both King Ghidorah and Gigan in the background with a recolor of the previous wave's logo in red. The back depicts the four 7" figures and the two 12" figures (see Large Scale Figures below). *Godzilla 1968 (Destroy All Monsters) *Hedorah (Godzilla vs. Hedorah) *Godzilla Millennium (Godzilla 2000: Millennium) *Destoroyah (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) Godzilla 1968.jpg|Godzilla 1968 7.jpg|Hedorah $_12.jpg|Godzilla Millennium 005.JPG|Destoroyah us2007-godzilla1968.jpg|Front of the Wave 4 box (Godzilla 1968 pictured) bandaiCreationsFigureBackHGGD.jpg|Back of the Wave 4 box Wave 5 (2009) The same box was used again, but with six of the seven figures shown on the back, Anguirus 2004 being omitted, and the 12" figures excluded. *First Godzilla (Godzilla, New figure) *Godzilla 1968 (Re-issue) *Godzilla Millennium (Re-issue) *Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, New figure) *Destoroyah (Re-issue) *Hedorah (Re-issue) *Anguirus 2004 (Re-issue) 007.jpg|First Godzilla New_Toy___Mechagodzilla__70s__by_burninggodzillalord.jpg|Mechagodzilla and back of the Wave 5 box hqdefault.jpg|Anguirus 2004 in the Wave 5 box Wave 6 (2010) Speculation for a sixth wave began shortly after the release of the fifth wave, especially due to a poll on Bandai Creation's site during 2010 asking for the favorite monster of visitors, the options including Godzilla, Minilla, Monster X, King Ghidorah, Mothra and MechaGodzilla Heisei. Back then, it was unknown if a sixth wave was actually in production, when it would be released, or what exact monsters it would include. Bandai Creations soon released the speculated wave 6, which came with a black, red and white box with the same picture of Godzilla (2004) and the Godzilla Final Wars logo, although the box size was now smaller than previous ones. Wave 6 didn't come with any new monsters, instead they are re-issues of older figures. *Godzilla 2004 (re-issue) *Rainbow Mothra (re-issue) *First Godzilla (re-issue) Seventh Wave (2011) Bandai released a seventh wave sometime in 2011. Similar to the sixth wave, this series did not include any new figures. *Godzilla 2001 (re-issue) *Gigan Final Wars 2004 (re-issue) *SpaceGodzilla (re-issue) Curiously, a sticker label on the box indicates that the figures were manufactured by Bandai Asia and not Bandai USA. Eight Wave Included Godzilla (1968), Gigan, and Mechagodzilla (1974). Ninth Wave Included Burning Godzilla, Mechagodzilla (1974), and King Ceasar. Tenth Wave Included Godzilla 2000, King Caesar, and Godzilla 1954. Eleventh Wave (Godzilla 2014 Line) Godzilla Atomic Roar, Godzilla Smash Strike, Godzilla Tail Strike, Destruction City, Godzilla Pack Of Destruction, M.U.T.O. Pack Of Destruction, Chibi Godzilla 2014 (Variaton 1 and 2), and Chibi Winged, and Eight Legged M.U.T.O. Fusion Series Bandai Creations Has released recolors of there previous figures for a new toy line called the ]e "Fusion Series". *Godzilla 1968(Silver) *MechaGodzilla(Black) *Gigan(Classic Look) *Rainbow Mothra (glowing blue) *Burning Godzilla (brownish-red) *Millennium Godzilla (black and purple) Large Scale Figures During the fourth and fifth waves, Bandai Creation added a new 12" scale of figures, with three figures released. The box they came in was, aside it's larger size, almost identical to the 6.5" figure size. The first two figures were released in the fourth wave, and re-issued in the fifth with the new Gigan figure. *Godzilla 2004 *MechaGodzilla 2003 (Kiyru) *Gigan 2004 (Fifth Wave) Figure Sets Bandai Creation released two figure sets during the first wave, one including ten 2.5" figures called the "Pack of Destruction", and one with 3.5" figures called the "Crumble Zone" featuring a playmat, buildings and bridge that can be destroyed based on the film Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Then, later they made "''Destruction City" and two "Pack of Destruction" sets in 2014. The figures are comparable to the Japanese High Grade sets. Pack of Destruction The figures were sold in a red box like that used for the 6.5" figures and in a tray. They are around 2.5" high. Now a days, this playset is extremely rare. *Godzilla 1954 *Burning Godzilla *Mothra Larva (''Godzilla vs. Mothra: The Battle For Earth) *Mothra Imago (Godzilla vs. Mothra: The Battle For Earth) *Manda (Atoragon) *Moguera (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla) *Minilla (Son of Godzilla) *Gigan (Godzilla vs. Gigan) *Destoroyah - Crab Stage *Destoroyah - Final Stage Crumble Zone The figures were sold in a similar box with the playmat in back, in a tray with breakable buildings and a small base featuring a collapsible bridge. They are about 3.5" high and are all based on Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. This playset is also extremely rare in today's times. *Godzilla *King Ghidorah *Mothra Imago *Mothra Larva *Baragon Destruction City This set was based off of Godzilla 2014 and came with two sets of breakable buildings, a breakable bridge, some jets, helicopters, and a battle ship. *Godzilla *M.U.T.O w/ eight legs. Packs of Destruction These were add ons to the "Destruction City" set and came with one set of destructable buildings, a jet or helicopter, and a kaiju. *Godzilla *M.U.T.O. w/ wings. Chibi Figures _____________________________________________________________________________________ Godzilla 90s, King Ghidorah 90s, Mechagodzilla II, Gigan 1972, Destoroyah, Mothra 90s, Godzilla 2014, Winged M.U.T.O., Eight Legged M.U.T.O. Unreleased Figures The 2005 toy fair showed prototypes of all second wave figures except King Ghidorah, who was only shown in a picture, as well as prototypes for two unreleased figures *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Anguirus (Godzilla Raids Again) Also, the toy fair in 2012 showed all of the 8th wave figures, as well as prototypes for two unreleased figures, along with some new "Fusion Series" figures. *"Nuclear Meltdown" Godzilla *Little Godzilla Trivia *Godzilla appears in every wave. Category:Companies Category:Toy Lines